Different Vision
by cookma5
Summary: After the War, Team Kakashi adjust to their lives with the changes they bring with them, as well as their new feelings. I DON'T OWN NARUTO! SasukeXSaku, NarutoXHinata, YamatoXShizune. May add more.


This is my first! I hope it's enjoyable! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH NARUTO!

_Different Vision_

The tent of that was set up on the grounds of the former battlefield. The war was over and Kaguya was once again sealed away, maybe not permanently, but for now the newly re-formed duo of Naruto and Sasuke had defeated her and Black Zetsu. The reincarnation of Asura and Indra had never been seen working together. Their intense fire and wind personalities worked together to overcome the impossible, save the shinobi world, and restore all ninja to the idea of hope in a peaceful world. There will always be conflict in every era, but they came together to make sure that the future would be given to the hands of the future generations to make those decisions themselves.

Sakura stood in front of her sensei seated on a stretcher in the midst of countless other cots will other shinobi of the alliance's army. There were no words to describe the overwhelming relief when she realized that all her boys had made it through the war alive. Each was special to her in a different way, even Sai who was in her line of vision as well. Yamato's condition was ambiguous at best. Though he was still alive he was catatonic, he had been since before the Infinite Tsukoyomi and had remained so after everyone had awakened.

She had remained with Kakashi through the ordeal. Once they had realized the war was finished she immediately brought Kakashi to the med tents that were being set up after everyone had realized that the war was over. She was now healing anything she saw on her master. Making sure to be thorough knowing very well he would avoid any help if not forced upon him. He would often end up getting small cuts without taking proper care off them and sometimes they would start to fester. She guessed he was always too focused on his smutty novels to concern himself with basic hygiene and first-aid.

"Mah, Mah, Sakura-chan I promise there's no need to waste time on me I'm fine."

"Kaka-sensei you know very well I can't take your word for that. And I need to check your eye again just in case." She was still amazing at seeing a normal eye where his sharingan used to be. She couldn't believe it was fully-functioning and wasn't used to seeing matching eyes on his masked face.

"Hmm" he sighed noncommittally.

Once she realized there was no more to do she huffed and jabbed him in the side, "Oh go find a porn-book and entertain yourself."

"I lost my precious book fighting the Seven Swordsmen. Thanks for reminding me." His faced pulled in a painfully amusing pout beneath his mask. Sakura chuckled at her sensei and out of her periphery saw her favorite blonde shinobi running towards her followed by a stoic ebony-haired shinobi as well.

"SAKURA-CHANNNNN! We did it! We saved everyone! Dattebayo!"

Laughing she acknowledged him in a hug, "I know Naruto! You and Sasuke-kun saved us all. I'm so happy that there is a baka like you to care and protect us all. You did so well."

She glanced behind him and looked at the object of her affection for most of her life. She barely recognized him. He looked so much older, even older than when they last looked upon each other on the bridge. She knew he still thought she was dead weight and useless. The incident over the cavern of lava said as much. Even after all this time, it still hurt to think of how he couldn't give a care in the world about her. However, she would not let that stop her from celebrating the return of someone they'd fought so hard to bring back into their lives. She gave him a small smile and hoped he could since her sincerity through it.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm glad you're here. And thank you. We wouldn't have been saved without you."

Realizing she was talking to him and his eyes focused on her. He looked at her and will expressionless eyes stared back at her and grunted his response before looking away and sitting on the stretcher next to Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan we're mostly okay but do you think you can heal a few bumps and bruises on me and the Teme? If you aren't busy that is. The freaky triangle on your forehead means you're just like Tsunade-baa-chan right? So that mean you're one of the best!"

Sakura lifted her hand to her forehead instinctively, forgetting about the new addition to her appearance. _Great_, she thought, _something to emphasize on my exceptionally large forehead_. After complaining she smiled realizing it didn't bother her, the benefits far outweigh the negatives, and she had something to show for the hard work she had amounted until now. She was a Sannin now. And that was an accomplishment she would gladly show off.

She bonked him on the head lightly, "Baka! At least I don't have creepy eyes like you do when you turn Sannin! And yes I'd be happy to heal anything that is troubling you, including the knot I just left on your head." Kakashi chuckled at the interaction between them.

Once Naruto was finished she looked Sasuke over, he was squinting his eyes, which were different now. "Sasuke-kun it's your turn, if you would like some help."

"Hn." Instead of answering her with words he silently moved on the cot to sit in front of her. He'd never had her heal him before, and she could see the look of slight apprehension on his face.

"Alright, hold still." Her hands glowed green with her chakra as she healed all the abnormalities, bruises, cuts, and any various injuries he had, she became curious about his new eye and didn't like the way he was scrunching both of them.

"May I check your eyes? If you have any discomfort I may be able to help."

He stared at her for what seemed like forever then with an almost imperceptible nod closed his eyes as she molded her chakra and set to work on his optic nerves, veins, and anything else that seemed to be slightly inflamed.

Sasuke didn't know what to think of her request, and didn't know why she would go so far to heal him, even his eyes that always held a dull pain. He made certain no one could see the effect her chakra had on him. Her chakra felt like finger massaging every part of him no one could reach. The illustration looked weird in his head, but it felt amazing. He had to make a conscious effort not to let his body relax or his face while she removed all his discomfort. Who knew someone so annoying could be slightly less annoying. He silently thought she wasn't as useless as once believed. Now that he thought of it she had been very formidable during battle, he was slightly amazed by the punches she threw and the sheer volume strength coming from her small frame. She had changed. He knew she had the day on the bridge when he could sense her intent to kill him, but this new change made him…almost intrigued. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the removal of the soothing chakra.

"All done, Sasuke-kun! I'm very glad your back."

He nodded at her and again grunted. Sakura gave a shake of her head and a smile as he and Naruto walked away, thinking to herself that maybe nothing had changed much after all.


End file.
